


Shot At The Night

by ImmortalAdolescent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Kissing, Las Vegas, M/M, Maid!Castiel, Rimming, Some angst, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Las Vegas isn't as exciting when you're a male maid even if it is at the luxurious Cosmopolitan...</p><p>Of course that's when a mysterious yet sexy stranger in a burgandy suit has to come in to Castiel's life and change every thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on the music video by The Killers - Shot At The Night.

Elegance everywhere. Red, gold, black. Marble floor, Casinos, shiny bar tops and the world’s largest Crystal chandelier, and that’s only one of the main lounge areas. It gets dull to look at everyday as Castiel pushes his housekeeping cart on the well maintained floor. And when he says well maintained, he literally means his manager hounding him to constantly ‘polish, polish, polish.’

After all there is a reason the Cosmopolitan is on the list of best hotels in the world.

He makes his way through one of the many corridors, in to the elevator. Presses the same button that he has probably pressed a hundred times since becoming an employee here, up to his floor where he carries his duties out for the day.

In and out of guest rooms: pick up mess, strip beds and make beds. Clean, polish, tidy. Same mundane routine, day in, day out.

The things Castiel sees, in the city that never sleeps (literally), everyone bursting with life from sunset to sunrise. Tidying rooms in the afternoon just as people pass out from their night activities. Couples kissing passionately in the elevators as he stands there awkwardly, wishing maybe he could feel what that feels like.

He wishes just for a moment that something great and interesting would happen to him

He wishes to feel what it’s like to be so alive. To just say ‘fuck it’ and run off in to the night. He wants excitement, emotion, sparks, happiness; life.

He sighs at his thoughts, it’s always the same. Always hoping for something more than being a maid in Las Vegas. He puts his cart away, clocks out and collects his coat from his locker, taking a long drive home to his small studio apartment.

He loves his apartment, even if it’s as dull as his daily routine. He grabs a can of cat food to scoop out in a bowl for Lucifer, lets him lick up the goodness. He runs his hand through the cat’s soft black and white fur then lethargically trails off to the bedroom for a nap before his night shift (which is a nightmare).

He pulls off all his clothes and flops face down in to the messy bed that he doesn’t have time to make. He lays there, strangely untired, before he rolls over and stares at the Stratosphere he can see through a crack in the blind.

It makes him think again; the casinos, the nightlife, the wild and happy people that walk the streets of Las Vegas every day. Why has his life become this constant ‘what if’ and wishing for things he’s too afraid to go out and have.

He lets out a loud sigh and rolls over, bringing his pillow over his head with him.

-

Bright blue sky fades into yellow, oranges and reds, the sun rests but the city doesn’t. Castiel manages to pull himself out of bed to go back to work. It’s tedious and all he wants to do is stay laying on his mattress, maybe bury himself under the covers.

He constantly questions why he even moved to Las Vegas. Why he doesn’t just pack up and leave.

He finds the answer every night as he’s driving down Las Vegas’ brightly lit streets in his blue Prius. He loves it. For all the misery of his boring life, it’s made up in seeing so much excitement in one place. Las Vegas offers him so much shiny bright light. Streets, skyscrapers, bars, all lit up and full of life. It’s worth it. It’s worth the hard work, the tiring shifts, the mundane lifestyle he lives. It’s all worth it because he lives in a city bursting with joy and happiness and millions of people out having the time of their lives. It offers him hope.

He’s so lost in his thoughts and looking out at all the great places that he doesn’t even realise he’s almost hitting someone with his car. He hits the breaks quickly and the car halts. There’s a man standing in a burgundy suit, right in front of his stupid car.

And for a minute all the luminescent lights that make up Las Vegas, they don’t matter. All that matters is burgundy silk, sandy brown hair, pink lips and what Castiel thinks is peridot eyes.

The man just stares at him, looking grateful that he’s not road kill, he offers a small smile and it makes Castiel look down and blush. The moment happens so quickly, and soon the guy’s friend is patting him on the shoulder and they’re both hurrying off to enjoy their lives. But the guy never breaks eye contact with Castiel as he fast walks away.

Castiel stares after him, he can feel the blush tinting his cheeks and making his body warm. His stomach even does that weird flip like when your crush talks to you for the first time.

It leaves him stunned and staring and the only thing that makes him get his shit together is the loud honk of the car behind him, signalling him to just move on with his life and forget this moment even happened.

-

He makes it to work on time, thankfully without almost running anyone over again. And then it’s the same routine as every other night. He gets his cart and he’s off. Cleaning, polishing, and getting stared at funny by well-dressed people. That’s just how the world works, there’s the people who seek out enjoyment every night and then there’s the people who clean up after those people.

If only Castiel could be the former and not the latter.

Night time is the hardest part of his job, having to clean up when people are only just beginning to have a good time. It’s monotonous and infuriating. He’s thankful when he’s aloud to slip upstairs to tidy hallways and rooms where there is less people to deal with.

It’s only when he’s walking down a corridor with his cart that a door to one of the rooms opens and Castiel sucks in a breath, he would rather not deal with people right now.

He puts a smile on his face anyway and it only grows bigger when the mysterious guy in his burgundy suit and black shirt appears at the door with an empty ice bucket.

“Hey” The guy speaks with a smirk that has Castiel blushing at his feet with a toothy grin. He feels like he should be embarrassed. I mean this handsome guy in a suit who is clearly very wealthy is just standing there looking great and here Castiel was in his silly little maid outfit.

“I’m Dean,” the guy speaks again, and he looks like the definition of sunshine.

“Castiel.” He replies with a shy smile, which Dean returns.

“Castiel huh, interesting.” And there stuck for a moment just staring at one another, blue eyes to green. And Castiel lets his gaze linger on Dean’s face and how he can see better in this light. He takes in the galaxy of light freckles that smothers the guys face and the pink lips that he can’t help but stare at for longer than necessary. This guy, ‘Dean’, is so beautiful.

Castiel knows this is probably his cue to leave, to forget Dean and his wonderful smile, but then Dean is calling to someone in the room.

A girl with bright red hair and messy bangs appears at Dean’s side and Castiel’s stomach drops. Of course Dean has a girlfriend, of course Dean is straight (they always are). It makes his smile falter and he really wants to go. The girl is wearing a pretty yellow lacy dress, heels that make her legs look longer and she looks just as elegant as Dean.

Castiel really should be going now and he would if it wasn’t for Dean muttering to the girl “This is the dude who almost killed me earlier.”

She smiles a pretty smile at him and says “Well, you could have finished him off,” Dean nudges her and they both laugh and Castiel thinks its sickly sweet that this is the kind of couple they are.

When Dean notices his facial expression, he looks worried and mumbles “She’s joking.”

Castiel nods and meets Dean’s eyes again. When Dean Smiles at him once more, it’s all Castiel can do but to return it. Dean’s smile is like a drug.

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it man, I’m okay.” And with that, they’re just staring again. Like the girl isn’t even there, like Castiel isn’t working, like they’re the only two people in the world who matter.

“Hey Cas-ti-el, we were just heading out, why don’t you come with us?” The girl asks, breaking him and Dean out of there trance.

“That is a great idea Charlie-” He notices Dean give her a playful smirk before he’s turning back to Castiel “-How ‘bout it Cas?”

And he really, really wants to, but… “I have nothing to wear” he says, looking down at his work uniform with a weird look.

“I’m sure we can fix that.” Dean says, turning to Charlie and giving her a shrug.

She nods and turns to Castiel expectantly.

And this is it. This is his moment. This is his shot at the night.

It’s his time to say fuck it. And he does. He nods at them both and he thinks it is all worth it when Dean gives him that full face smile again that makes his eyes crinkle.

“You should come in” Charlie says, lightly dragging his arm to bring him in to the room.

He turns back and sees Dean look down the corridor before dragging Cas’ cart in to the room and removing any obvious evidence that Castiel was even working this floor.

Charlie leaves him by the door as she goes over to what he assumes is Dean’s bed and rummages through Dean’s suitcase, bringing out a dark blue suit.

All the while Cas stands awkwardly, holding his arm and fighting the urge to bounce up and down on his feet. He’s excited. He can feel the adrenaline racing through his veins, this is the craziest thing he has ever done.

He stares at Dean the whole time Charlie is putting an outfit together, And Dean catches his eye, smiling shyly then looking down at the floor and rubbing his neck nervously. It makes Cas smile to himself. That smile grows when Dean lifts his head and stares right back, caught up in each other’s eyes again for what feels like the hundredth time tonight.

He looks away when Charlie offers him the blue suit and he smiles, offers a small ‘thank you’ before shutting himself in the bathroom to change.

The knock at the door makes him jump, he opens it and lets Charlie in. She looks him up and down, grins then whispers “You look dreamy.”

He turns back to the large mirror and smiles to himself, the suit is wonderful, and it fits him just right considering it is Dean’s. It also smells faintly of leather and spice and he thinks that must be what Dean Smells like, it makes him light headed with emotion.

He runs his hand through his flat hair and huffs. Charlie just looks at him and shakes her head, then she’s grabbing a pot of hair gel, putting a little on her hands and running them through his dark hair.

She grins and gives him a thumbs up. And it makes him smile with sadness. Dean is very lucky to have Charlie, she seems great. It also makes him feel guilty for feeling such things for a taken man.

“Ready to woo?” she asks and it makes him grumble a laugh.

He nods his head with a sad look and she frowns. “I was actually wondering…” He looks at her and she just stares at him, willing him to continue. “…How long have you and Dean been together?”

He not too sure what he said that makes Charlie laugh the way she does but she has to hold her stomach at how much she’s laughing and Castiel is just confused. He stands and waits for her to answer his question.

She stands straight and raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

He tilts his head. “I don’t understand?”

“Dean and I are not ‘together’, in fact, me and him bat for completely different teams.” Then she winks at him and Cas blushes in embarrassment.

“My apologies.”

She laughs again and shakes it off. “Now get out there and take his breath away.” She opens the bathroom door.

He walks out in to the main room and looks over at Dean who is sat on the edge of the bed, his face propped up on his hand with his arm resting on his knee, his other hand fiddling with his keys. He looks bored. But when he notices Cas, he sits up straight and stares, stunned.

Castiel watches as Dean’s eyes move up and down his body, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth because Dean is staring at him like a feast he wants to devour.

It makes butterflies pelt against his stomach and a twinge of pleasure start in his groin.

-

They head out of the hotel, thankfully Castiel gets out unnoticed. Somewhere on the way to Dean’s vehicle, Charlie departs with an equally pretty girl (who Dean introduces as Dorothy), A gigantic guy with shoulder length hair (Dean’s brother, Sam) and a beautiful blonde (named Jess, Sam’s girlfriend).

Castiel wonders about them all leaving Dean but he’s also not that bothered if it means he gets Dean’s company all to himself.

Cas practically falls in love with Dean’s shiny black Vespa, The seat even matches Dean’s suit and when Castiel points this out Dean tells him to ‘shut up’ in a fondly tone.

It makes Cas smile, until he gets a little anxious at the fact he’s going to have to cling on to Dean for most of the journey to wherever the hell they’re going.

Dean gets on then turns expectantly to Cas, he winks when Castiel moves to make a place behind him on the small bike. He’s pretty sure his whole face is covered in a red tinge and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy.

They drive down Las Vegas Boulevard with smiles on their faces, and a slight breeze blowing on them. They talk about Dean’s successful mechanic business, Las Vegas retreats as a guilty pleasure and even about Cas’ impulse move to the city because he wanted a thrill in his life.

Eventually Dean parks the Vespa and they walk down Fremont Street. There are people everywhere, yet the only person Cas cares about is stood close to him, their fingers brushing as they walk.

Dean catches his eye. “Ya’kno Cas, I don’t think I’ve ever been this intrigued by a person before.”

It makes Castiel blush. “I’m just a maid Dean.”

“No. I think you’re so much more than that, you just need to get out here, breath fresh air, live your life a little.” And Dean stops, on a corner street where a man is playing a happy tune on his cello. Dean grabs his hand and spins him in to his chest. “Like this.” And he sways Castiel to the beat.

Castiel breaks away laughing, the smile stays plastered on his face as Dean grabs his hand and gets him to dance again.

“I think I’m falling for your smile.” Dean whispers hotly in to his ear and it sends a full body shiver through Cas, blood rushing south and sparking something up in the pit of his stomach.

“Mmm keep talking, I like when you talk.” Cas replies, emotions making him sway in Deans arms which tighten their grip on his hips and when he meets Deans eyes, they’re full of lust.

They pull apart, and Dean drags him down yet another street. Lit up by more bright bulbs.

“I bet I can reach the ceiling of this.” Dean grins smugly as he looks up at the white ceiling of a balcony to the casino. When Cas just raises his eyebrows, Dean runs forward and jumps, his right hand brushing the plaster and when he turns with a gigantic smile, Cas claps and laughs.

This is what he wanted, to see how happiness in this city is created. Dean’s smiles could make a whole audience grin.

“Well done, would you like your reward now or later?” Cas says eagerly, he doesn’t really have a prize, unless grabbing Dean by the face and kissing him counts.

Dean’s smirk is smug and he whispers “Later.” Before grabbing cas’ hand again and dragging him in to the casino.

Dean gets some chips and somehow they end up sat at a table alone with a croupier, playing roulette. Dean grins and says “I got this.” Right against his neck and that’s when Castiel knows he will put all his faith into Dean no matter what he decides to do. Dean predicts red and then turns to Cas and says ‘pick a number’. He has a glint in his eye and Castiel shrugs before looking at the wheel and saying ‘twenty three’ because why not?

The wheel spins and spins and just as Dean says ‘we got this Cas.” The ball hops in to a black number four, right next to the red twenty three.

They lose miserably and Cas just laughs, whispering in Dean’s ear “you don’t got this.” It makes Dean join in his laughter and then they’re leaving the casino and their terrible gambling behind.

The fresh air is a burst of greatness on his face outside the casino, even if it is quite humid. Dean takes his hand again and it tingles Cas’ nerves. He wants this moment to last forever. Doesn’t want to leave Dean’s side.

That happiness somehow leads to Cas leaning back against the white wall, the cool brick just enough to help calm down all the adrenaline running wild in his veins. He doesn’t even realise Dean is right in front of him until he opens his eyes.

Up so close, he can see every blemish of colour in Dean’s eyes. See the faint brown colour of freckles. There’s a hand on his hip keeping him steady and Dean takes a chance by moving it inside his navy blazer, rubbing soothing circles in to his side.

“You okay?” Dean speaks and it’s soft enough to be a whisper.

“I’m good. This is good.” He meets Dean’s eyes, hoping his face convinces Dean. With Dean this close, they’re practically sharing breath and the gap between their mouths is small enough to close if one of them had the courage to do so.

It’s Dean who takes the chance, bringing his free hand up to cup Cas’ cheek. His hands are roughened by the hard labour of his job but Cas still finds a softness to them, especially with how light he lays his hand on the side of his face.

He feels Dean drag his thumb in a slow caress along his chin, pressing lightly to part his lips a little. He’s leaning in now, eyes closed, hot breath on his face…

The softest press of lips to his own makes him want to melt in to a puddle of goo. Dean kisses his mouth, his top lip, his bottom lip, over and over. Smooth lips to slightly chapped ones. There’s no invading tongue, just the sweet sensation of small kisses.

When Dean runs his tongue along the seam, just when it’s about to get messy and wet and perfect, someone clears their throat.

They break apart smiling as the interrupting women walk on by. Dean looks down smiling and Cas can tell he’s embarrassed, it makes him giggle.

He doesn’t mean to but once he starts he can’t stop and when Dean smiles at his laughter, he leans in to Dean pressing his laugh in to his chest as if trying to control it but really it’s a poor excuse just to be pressed closely to him.

-

Somehow they end up in a Karaoke bar, stood at the back watching people’s poor yet amusing attempt at singing along to lyrics from annoying 80’s pop. The crowd are happy, they’re not once mean, just laughing and cheering. Dean’s hand is tightly joined to his, fingers interlocked.

It’s wonderful and watching people up on stage not caring about their voices but just putting all they have in to singing, it sparks something in Cas.

What better way to feel free and relaxed then to sing along to a song he just about knows, with a friendly crowd and a guy who has shown him how to be at liberty.

He drags Dean over to someone who looks in charge and before they know it they’re up on stage singing along to some cheesy song.

Dean has a terrible voice and it makes him tremble with laughter, face palming and laughing in to his hand. Dean just smiles and carries on singing.

That’s when Cas loses himself in it. Up here, seeing everyone smiling up at him, seeing the joy on Dean’s face, he doesn’t care. He belts along to the lyrics, letting it all out. He doesn’t think he has ever been this expressive, ever been so himself in one night.

When the song is over and they get a loud cheer of screams and claps, he looks out in to the audience and glows. He’s happy. These people with their drunken escapades and kind demeanours, they’re cheering and laughing and if it was even possible it would brighten him up to point where he is bursting sunrays.

When he turns to Dean, Dean is staring at him. The mic lose by his side, his blazer hanging off his shoulder, and a longing gaze on his face. He’s smiling wider than Castiel has seen him smile all night and it makes him think that perhaps Dean needed this kind of freedom to.

Perhaps they both unlocked something in each other tonight.

-

Outside the bar, Castiel presses Dean up against the wall and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Dean smiles in to the hard press of lips and then is raking his fingers through Castiel’s hair and tilting his head a little so the angle is right for him to deepen the kiss.

He moans around Dean’s tongue, savouring the feel of the hot caress. He hasn’t felt this in a while. Dean licks at his mouth, bites gently on his bottom lip and manages to keep their tongues entwined for a long time before he’s pulling away for breath.

Castiel has one hand locked on Dean’s right hip and the other is cupping his cheek. He flutters his eyelids open slowly and takes in the sight of the other mans diluted pupils and his wet, bright red lips. It makes the corners of Castiel’s mouth turn up in a grin and then he’s pressing softer kisses to those pretty lips again.

They’re a little out of breath when the kisses finally stop, Castiel doesn’t mind the ache in his lungs for oxygen if it means he gets to press as many kisses to Dean’s mouth as he can before the night is over and he’s pushed back in to his dull life.

His hair is probably sticking up like crazy from Dean’s nonstop fingers, he can’t complain though because he loves the feel of Dean’s hands on any part of his body.

It’s strange how he has only known this man for one night and already he is addicted. But how can anyone blame him when Dean walked in to his car’s line of sight and changed everything.

Dean has given Cas a new way of living. Offered him something that no one ever has since moving here.

The rush, the excitement, pleasure in a new form. He hasn’t ever felt this way before and it’s addictive, he’s practically aching for more.

“Hey Cas, you can pick where we go next…” Dean’s voice sounds wrecked, you can practically hear every kiss that Cas pressed to his lips moments ago with how deep and lustful his voice sounds.

It not helping the fact that Castiel just wants to take Dean somewhere and have his way with him, and that’s something new too. Castiel has never felt this much pleasure, platonically and sexually.

It’s setting his bones alight with how much he wants. His brain practically blank on anything that isn’t Dean.

He takes a big gulp and thinks for a moment then grins, “You’re going to hate me.”

“I doubt I could ever hate you…” and he can see the affection behind Dean’s eyes and the glint as he stops and just stares at Cas for a moment. “… Com’on just tell me,”

“The little white wedding chapel.” He mumbles.

“Woah, you planning on making a wife outta me Cas?” And then he’s blushing again, why does Dean have this effect on him?

“No. Dean…” He lets out a shaky breath, “…No. I want to see a wedding.”

“Okay but can I ask why?”

“I just. Did you know that on average, there are three hundred weddings each day in Las Vegas? I want to see what it’s like. People just being so in the moment, so happy and content that they just think ‘hey, let’s go and get married.’ I want to see what that looks like. The joy, the sparks, the wonderfulness.”

“Okay,” He hitches his leg over the Vespa, then turns around with a smirk, patting the space behind him. “Let’s go Casanova.”

Cas climbs behind Dean again, twists his head to plant a wet kiss on Dean’s cheek and this time as they set off, he clings a little tighter, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist fully. The six minute drive is over to quickly, Cas liked having an excuse to practically hug Dean.

And it was totally worth seeing the old couple getting married by a guy in a cheap Elvis costume. In a chapel made of white with white pews and white roses, they happily let him and Dean sit in on the happy moment and when Elvis announces them husband and wife, Dean and Cas share a look before cheering and clapping.

They leave the chapel giddy on happiness and Castiel finally understands what it is like to be alive.

-

They sit outside the chapel for a while and talk some more about anything and everything. Their lives, school, past lovers, friends, family, memories.

The way Dean talks about the ones he loves sets something off in Castiel. He knows he hasn’t known Dean for long but one day he wants to be the fond memory Dean talks about with a glint in his eye and warm smile on his face.

They don’t realise how much time has passed and when Dean looks down at his watch he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“oh no, what? What’s the time?” Cas whispers.

Dean just shakes his head and pulls himself to his feet. He straightens out his suit whilst Cas sits nervously biting his lip.

“Come on Cas, I wanna to show you something.” Cas looks up at the hand being offered to him before resting his own hand lightly in Dean’s warm palm. He’s not shocked at the how strong Dean is when he practically pulls him up. After all you can see his large yet spectacular arm muscles whenever he pulls his arms in a certain direction and his suit clings tightly to them, highlighting and contouring the shapes, it makes Cas shiver.

He wants to be engulfed in those arms forever. Dean is strong and kind, loving yet manly. Dean’s arms mean safety and protection and passion and Cas would lose himself in Dean if he could… but He can’t. He knows there time is coming to an end.

Soon Dean will be nothing more than his own fond memory.

His worry must show on his face because then Dean is cupping his cheek and spreading warmness throughout his body. “What’s wrong?” he whispers, so close to his face that there is a soft tingle that breezes over Cas’ lips and face. And it makes Cas think that these are the small things he would like to remember about Dean.

How caring and gentle he is. One brush of his finger along his stubbled cheek can cause a whole ocean of feelings inside. Dean is the only man to ever make him feel this way.

He shakes his head and brings his hand up to lace his fingers with the hand resting on his face, bringing it down, staring at the way their fingers fit perfectly together. It’s so stupid how they met, the night they had, what Dean has shown him. It’s so stupid how he has to say goodbye and perhaps not dwell on the fact that this has been the best night of his life. But he stares a little longer than necessary at their hands, squeezes a little too tight just so he can remember what is feels like.

Traces his thumb down one of Dean’s fingers so he can always picture the feel of his rough, warm skin. He wants to be able to remember and picture every little thing about Dean.

He looks up then and notices Dean staring at him. There’s something hidden behind his tender smile, maybe he’s doing exactly the same thing that Cas is doing; remembering. He would like to think that Dean cares about these moments as much as he does. Hopes that this isn’t a regular thing Dean does with other maids. It seems a little farfetched but it could be a kink. It doesn’t matter. Those thoughts don’t matter. Whether Dean is single, married or has a million partners, none of it matters because Castiel is never going to see him again after this night.

That means all that matters right now is how they both feel. This here, in this very moment is all that matters. The hours of fun and greatness that they have shared have been more than Castiel could have ever dreamed of. And that’s all that is important.

He drags Dean over to the vesper and when he notices Dean’s confused face scrunch he huffs exaggeratedly and says “I thought you wanted to show me something?”

Dean nods enthusiastically and then they’re back on the vesper, heading up Las Vegas Boulevard whilst the sky changes from blue to purple. The prettiest twilights is that of Las Vegas in the summer. It makes Cas smile as he wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s waist, hugging him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

The quick waves of warm air and flashy lights go unnoticed as Cas stares at the faint hint of stars in the light polluted city whilst the sky changes hues.

The night may be at its end but as Castiel closes his eyes and grabs on tight to Dean, he can just about pretend that it’s just beginning all over again and that all his worries of saying goodbye aren’t a problem yet.

-

Castiel can only feel a little confused and a tiny bit frustrated as Dean drags him up too many flights of stairs that is the fire escape of the Cosmopolitan.

They’re almost at the top when his lungs start to burn, he wants to bend over and curl in to himself at the lack of oxygen his lungs are getting. He’s no doctor but he’s pretty sure he may be experiencing some sort of internal bleeding. Not really but that’s what it feels like.

He realises that it was completely worth it when they reach the roof and open the doors to the outside. The rush of fresh air into his lungs is like waking up on Christmas morning. And that’s the same excitement he feels now because when they step out on to the roof and he looks around, it’s one of the best sights he has ever seen. He can almost see the whole of Las Vegas, well not quite but he can see nearly all of Las Vegas Boulevard.

The buildings are still somewhat lit up, and the skyline in the distance makes him stare for a while. Its architectural beauty at its finest and not only that, what tops it all off and makes it that little bit more breath-taking is the colours of the sky.

The gradient from purple dusk into the golden dessert that is the sun rise is amazing. It’s a pleasure of its own just to look at and he’s shocked that he has never seen it like this before.

Dean is watching him so contently, Cas can see him staring out the corner of his eye and he’s so full with emotion and comfort that he doesn’t think twice about turning and bringing both his hands up to grab Dean’s face and kiss him hard.

“Thank you” he whispers against Dean’s wet lips. “Thank you for such an amazing night.” And he doesn’t dare open his eyes until he has turned away from Dean and can easily walk away without seeing Dean’s face.

He doesn’t want to have to look at the emotion on Dean’s face. The saddened crinkle to his eyes, the frown tugging his pink lips down, the confused squint to his face. How can one night possibly affect him like this? One person can have such an impact on his life. It’s so hard to turn around and walk away, to forget it all happened, but he has to do it, otherwise he’s afraid he never will.

He doesn’t anticipate the hand that reaches out to stop him from moving any further away. Doesn’t realise until it’s too late that he’s being pulled back in to strong arms. Doesn’t say no when there’s a hot breath whispering “Come to bed with me?”

And from there it’s back down all those flights of stairs, leading the way because clearly Dean doesn’t want to force him in to this. After all it does seem so sudden, but then if it’s only for one night, it does kind of make sense. Well that’s what he tells himself as he leads the way to Dean’s hotel suite. Excitement and nerves racing through his body.

He tries to take calming breaths as Dean gets his key card out his back pocket and easily inserts it to unlock his door. He’s never done anything like this but he can’t control the ‘want’ for Dean that’s pulsing through his blood and making his heart beat a thousand times faster than humanly possible.

Dean must sense something because he opens the door slowly and stands aside to let Castiel enter first and when Cas walks over the threshold Dean places a reassuring hand to his lower back, heat curling throughout Castiel when he feels the firm yet soft pressure of Dean’s touch.

And it’s like something sparked in Castiel as soon as he entered the room because as soon as the door is shut he pushes Dean up against it a little awkwardly and kisses him too hard. His lips smack against Dean’s and he brings his hand up to cradle his face. He pulls away quickly and wets his lips before leaning back in a taking away Dean’s breathe.

It’s all firm thrusts of tongue and way too much saliva and Castiel even tries pushing his body up against Dean’s so he can feel every inch of the beautiful man, tries seeing if Dean is hard for him by pushing his own leg between Dean’s and then Dean is grabbing at his hips, keeping him at a distance.

Dean pulls back this time and nearly hits his head on the door, he even turns his face to the side when Castiel awkwardly follows after his lips. And it makes Castiel come to his senses, what the hell was he doing? He wasn’t an animal, but he was almost devouring Dean like a hungry lion. And honestly he had been wanting to do this all night but maybe this was a little too much so suddenly.

A squeeze to both his hips makes him look into Dean’s eyes. He can just about make out the green in the hazy sun lit room, and he can defiantly make out the fact that Dean has a huge grin. Dean pushes forward and gives a peck to his drying lips. It makes Cas want to kiss him forever but then Dean is whispering through his smile “Slow down Cas, I want to remember every little thing…” And then they’re kissing again as Dean leisurely pushes him back and guides him over to the large bed.

Half way there, they part lips and Dean whispers straight in to his ear “Want to fuck you nice and slow.” Goosebumps rise on his arms and his cock tightens in his boxers, but he doesn’t have time to think about it too much because he’s being pushed, backs of his knees hitting the bed and falling on to his back. He even makes a little ‘oompth’ sound.

Dean is on him again, settling down on Cas’ lap and Cas manages to pull himself up so they’re sitting at the edge of the bed wrapped in each other. Dean cups his face and kisses him softly, then distracts him with his tongue whilst he pulls apart the slim black tie around his neck.

Firm fingers start to unbutton his white shirt hastily and the light brush of Dean’s fingers on his bare skin makes him moan into Dean’s mouth. Then Dean pulls away and looks into Cas’ eyes, there’s barely any hint of green there now, his iris’ nearly completely swallowed by the black depth of his diluted pupils. The soft trail of fingers brushing over his bare shoulder almost make him jump out of his skin and that’s when he realises he was so lost in Deans beauty that he didn’t even realise that Dean was pushing his shirt and blazer off.

His skin buzzes to be touched when he’s free of his clothing, and it only gets worse when Dean climbs off him to pull of his shoes and pants. He pushes Cas again so he falls backwards onto the bed and then swiftly and easily pulls of all his own clothes, If only that could have been Cas but he watches intently as Dean’s wonderful form is revealed to him. Beautiful golden skin, perky nipples, a tattoo. Cas can’t help but stare at the strange yet intriguing symbol permanently scratched into the skin above Dean’s heart. The only thing that diverts his gaze is the sight of Dean’s erection being released and bobbing up freely. Cas gulps; Dean is beautiful.

Dean catches Cas looking and when their eyes meet Dean gives him a wink before taking hold of his cock, stroking a couple times with his steady and superb hand. Cas watches as Dean throws his head back and groans in pleasure, it makes his own erection ache for the same strokes.

Then they’re bare skin on bare skin as Dean gets on all fours above him. He just hovers, teasing his touch that Cas craves for, has been craving for all night. God it just make him want even more, arousal is the only thing pulsing through his body. And Cas can’t take it anymore, he raises his arms to weave his fingers through Deans silky soft hair, brings him down to crash their mouths together in to a more hungry kiss than the others they participated in tonight.

Dean gives up his restraint and ends up falling down, every inch of their bodies pressed together. Cas isn’t sure which one of them moans but it sounds like both of them at the feeling of skin on skin contact. It feels amazing. The hard yet smooth texture of another body touching his for the first time in forever. He can’t help but get carried away in his kisses, kissing Dean’s stubbly jawline, up to his ear, licking softly along the shell of his lobe and whispering along the wet trail “I need you.”

Dean’s responsive moan is a pleasure to hear and makes a small amount of precome dribble out of his cock to wedge between their tightly pressed stomachs. And he almost forgot that their cocks were trapped between them, he becomes aware of the tight and pleasurable sensation pitted low in his groin, it makes him buck his hips and grind softly against Dean. Their cocks brush when Dean moves slightly to push down in to Cas, setting a mellow hip movement that feels incredible and almost torturous because it’s not nearly enough.

It still makes him tilt his head back to let out a moan of Dean’s name, then Dean is kissing under his jaw, lapping over his pulse point with his wet tongue and leading a trail of even wetter kisses down to his right nipple which he works over with his tongue and teeth, filthy and wet and absolutely amazing. Cas can’t help but move his hips a little faster trying so desperately to feel more pleasure. When Dean works his way over to his other nipple he also brings a hand down to grip Cas’ cock in his hand.

It’s a little dry even with all the precome and makes Cas take Dean’s hand to bring up and lap at his rough palm, sucking dramatically on his long fingers. Dean halts and looks up to see Cas smiling round his index finger. Dean giggles and plays even dirtier by moving lower to suck a mark in to Cas’s hip whilst he pulls his hand out of Cas’ mouth to wrap a tight fist around his aching erection.

Its complete bliss and the best sensation Cas has ever felt, having Dean kiss his body whilst he moves his hand up and down using his thumb to rub into his slit. He doesn’t think he could feel any better than he does now… That is until Dean moves to rest his head near his cock and god what Castiel would do to have that mouth around his dick. Dean nips at his thighs, slowing the strokes of his hand to a teasingly relaxed pace, he works his way up until he’s nosing at Cas’ balls, leaves light licks around them as he kisses his way up his penis, Castiel can’t help the wail that escapes him. It just feels too fucking good. Too good to be real. But it is. Completely real and happening right now.

Dean sucks at the head before taking him in completely, fits in as much as he can before bringing his wet hand up to help a little, he gives a couple of bobs before sucking and licking and Cas brings his hand down to grip at Dean’s hair, holding on tightly and trying not to come to quickly… he really needs Dean inside him. Can’t leave and pretend this never happened without at least feeling Dean move inside him. “ Dean…” he manages to not moan but his voice sounds shaky from the complete bliss he’s in, Dean doesn’t stop moving his mouth and hand so he says a little bit more firmly “Dean!”

Dean pulls off with a wet ‘sloop’ noise, grinning like a kid at Christmas, the mischievous glint in his eye makes Cas smile and then Dean is mumbling “Alright I’m getting there babe, so impatient.” The pet name makes Cas’ heart jump a little but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because suddenly Dean is lifting his legs over his shoulder and nuzzling his way down his perineum before that hot tongue is lapping over his hole. Cas almost screams, it sends pleasure thrumming through him almost toppling out if it wasn’t for the hand Dean brings up to the base of his cock and squeezes tightly to stop his climax. His eyes shut tightly as Dean sucks a little around his pucker, his hands clench the bed sheets as Dean plunges his tongue inside, his lungs overwork to breathe as Dean fucks in and out of his hole using his tongue only. It’s a complete sin yet so wonderful, Dean is literally taking his breath away.

He finds his breath when Dean comes up with a smile saying “Cas” all innocently like his tongue wasn’t just where it was. Somehow is comes out as a question and Cas knows exactly what he’s asking.

“God. Please Dean. F-fuck me.” He whines, breathing heavy, watching Dean run that tongue over his too pink lips.

“As you wish babe.” Then he’s back to it, licking in to him once again. Cas hears the faint sound of lube being opened (wherever the hell that came from) and his legs clench around Dean’s head as Dean inserts a lubbed digit inside him, working it right up to the second knuckle.

It’s too much and yet not enough and Cas really want Dean’s mouth on his. “D-Dean, come here, please, come here.” He rambles out, gasping for breath as Dean works his index finger in and out. He feels empty when that finger is gone, a little annoyed as Dean lowers his legs and crawls up to lay over him slowly. Such a tease.

It eases away as Dean kisses his way back up his neck, sucking at his jaw then bringing that mouth to connect to Cas’. He sighs in to Dean’s mouth, working his tongue inside to taste himself. He gasps Dean’s name between wet kisses when Dean works two fingers back in to his hole. Pushing in slowly and letting Cas get used to them with distracting kisses. He scissors the digits effortlessly before working them in and out, streching Cas.

“Right there, there Dean, please.” Castiel moans when Dean has three fingers fucking him open nice and slow. He kisses Dean loose and wet before grumbling. “Never stop, right there.” And Dean works his fingers over that bundle of nerves again until he has Castiel screaming to ‘Fuck him please.’

He pulls out and Cas whines, wanting that pleasure again, now and forever. He’s never had such glorious sex before, what Dean has done already has felt better than anything he has ever had. His neglected cock aches a little and he becomes suddenly aware of it, He looks over to see Dean putting a condom on, his cock looks about as angry as Cas’ and it makes the twinge for Dean to be inside him grow more insistent. “Dean” he whimpers.

Then Dean is back, running soothing hands up his thighs. “Want you like this baby, is that okay?” Dean says gently, his soft smile lighting up the room faster than the sunrise.

And Cas nods eagerly, he loves this position, it means he gets to see Dean’s face as he falls apart. It’s also overly intimate and means he can still kiss Dean, he doesn’t want to think about ‘making love’ but the thought does cross his mind before he pushes it away. He won’t ever see Dean again. It’s not _that_. It won’t ever be _that._

Dean distracts him from those depressing thoughts as he lines himself up. They both groan when he finally pushes in. And oh how much better it feels than Dean’s fingers. Dean takes it slow, pushing in gently whilst Cas brings his legs up to wrap around Dean, feet resting on Dean’s soft arse cheeks. Dean stills when he’s balls deep to let Cas adjust to the stretch, and he brings his body down to completely lie over Cas, both breathing heavy. He kisses Cas’ neck lazily, barely there kisses that Cas tilts his head up for. They share a sweet, unhurried wet kiss on the lips before Dean starts moving, slowly, so slow. Tiny gyrates of his hips, it’s so slow yet so beautiful and it makes Cas kiss Dean harder, just slipping his tongue inside before pulling away and moaning. He can feel every inch of Dean as he moves his hips gently in and out. He looks up and meets Dean’s eyes and the both stare, caught up green to blue as they pant heavy breaths and Cas pulls himself up a little bit to kiss those wonderfully soft lips. He sweeps his tongue along Dean’s and when they part he sucks on Dean’s bottom lip causing the man above him to moan and move his hips a little harder.

As much as he loves having Dean fuck him so steadily in an attempt to have this last forever, his own cock is in protest and it causes him to whine “Dean pleaseeee.” Before he brings both his hands down to grip on to Dean’s hips. He practically squeezes, feeling his small nails bite into Dean’s flesh and it works because Dean starts moving faster, in and out harder, moving his body in to the action.

Cas runs his right hand down Deans baby soft skin, over his perky arse and grips, pushing Dean in to him firmly. Everything becomes hazy by the pleasure, the amazing feel of Dean as he pushes in to his prostate over and over. Cas becomes thankful for his runners muscle in his legs as he holds them up. Dean buries himself in Cas’ neck, leaving wet marks and light kisses as he breathes heavily, struggling to keep with it as he fucks harder and harder.

It’s nearing the end, he can feel his climax, so close and he lets Dean grip both his hands tight, bring them up over his head and they hold on to eachother as Dean fucks down fast on to his sweet spot. He moans Dean’s name over and over again “Right there, fuck right there. Don’t stop Dean.”

He feels Dean’s hot release through the condom and his hips start to slow and faster than Cas can blink he’s coming untouched himself. Sticky warm come plastering itself between them and it’s the hardest he has ever come before.

Dean practically collapses on top of him, he manages to move his hips up to pull out but then he’s letting out a shaky sigh and kissing Cas lazily on the mouth. Cas feels his leg muscles protest as he finally brings them down. Dean unclasps one of their woven hands to bring it down and grip Cas’ face as he deepens the kiss. “Perfect, Angel.” He mutters in between wet caresses of his tongue.

Dean regretfully gets up to dispose of the filled condom, and thankfully brings back a cloth to wipe Cas down. They’re soon back in Dean’s bed, holding on to each other tightly and as Dean’s breath slows in his succumb to sleep Cas kisses his forehead and mutters “Thank you.”

Truth be told, Dean is the real Angel here. Tonight will now and forever be one of the best nights of his entire life. It was sweet and perfect and Dean is the best human he has ever had the pleasure to meet. He showed him everything he has ever wanted to see. Made him feel all the things he never thought he would feel. It was the perfect chain of events.

But unfortunately, all events must come to an end. And what a wonderful end it was. Dean is most possibly the only man to ever make him come like that. It’s so hard to pull away from the warm cocoon their bodies have created. But he has to.

He has to slip out of the bed, carefully as not to wake Dean. He makes his way to the bathroom and puts his maid uniform back on. He has to return to his mundane lifestyle, forget someone as perfect as Dean exists. He leaves the bathroom and he can’t help but stare at Dean’s beautiful form once more in the soft glow the sunrise has created. He doesn’t think twice about making his way over to the night stand, he picks up the pen and leaves a note.

Then he’s gone, out the door, taking his maid cart with him and pretending like he’s been working all night, every floor (hopefully no one will notice).

Hoping Dean won’t forget him, he makes his way back to the main floor and carries out his morning routine before clocking out and going home to succumb to a very much needed sleep.

He falls asleep with the memory of rough yet soft hands touching him, hot kisses penetrating his mouth, and a not so unpleasant burn in his arse. He falls asleep with a gentle smile on his face. Happiness clouding all his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so realistically, this is the end of this story for me, I don't think they would ever see eachother again. They may never forget it happened and it may be the best nights of their lives but thats it, they wouldn't pursue it further... 
> 
> However, I have written an alternate ending or *bonus* chapter which may be a little bit more to your liking if you like really cheesy happy endings.
> 
> That being said, if you're happy with this ending then you don't have to read the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you♥


	2. Once in a lifetime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for those who wanted more... *Warnings for fluff and sappy ending.

The feel of silky sheets and feather soft pillows awaits Dean as he lethargically flickers his eyes open. He awakes with a lazy smile and a warm feeling in his tummy. All because of one (incredible, fantastic… perfect?) guy. Thoughts of Cas make him smile naturally and a wave of happy feelings flood his insides.

He turns to roll over, has to look at the man he spent a great night with, needs to see naked skin, blue eyes and dark fluffy hair. Needs to wrap Cas in his arms and never let go, ever. Cas was literally the equivalent of an Angel to Dean. No doubt about it.

Thoughts turn sour when he turns and the bed is empty, the only thing left of Cas is his rumbled outline in the sheets beside Dean. Dean sits up, runs a hand over the white silk, soothing out the bumps and ridges of the now cold space. He slumps, body beginning to ache all over. Of course Cas left.

Well no fucking way.

He sits up too fast, head spinning a little. He’s not just letting Cas go like that, not after last night. Admittedly the whole situation was crazy and Dean wasn’t all for ‘love’, ‘soulmates’ and ‘the one’ or whatever other chick flick shit there is but something inside of him was screaming.

His heart? His head? Both? Something was telling him to hunt Cas down and tell him… tell him what exactly? Shit.

Dean has never, _ever_ felt like this before, and this was only after one fricken night. He was screwed.

This never happened to him, he didn’t just fall in love with strangers… Woah. Love? Was that what this was, but that just doesn’t happen. Theres no way…

Unless there was. Fuck.

He pulls himself out of the cocoon of smooth fabric. He sighs, doesn’t give two shits about the crusty come on his stomach, or his morning breath, or how he probably looks like he has been having sex all night. He moves quickly, throwing on some jeans and a Henley, almost trips over putting his boots on but he has to rush, god help him he has to hope it’s not too late…

And that’s when he spots it, a perfectly folded piece of paper on top of the hotels bed side table. He rushes to it, picks up the scrap paper and skims over the beautifully written ‘Dean’ on the top.

Who else besides Cas would of left this, he almost rips the thing with how fast he unfolds it…

 

_Dean,_

_Thank you for giving me the most amazing night of my entire life._

_I’m quite saddened that it had to end this way and if it was applicable I would of never left your side, unfortunately all good things must well... end._

_We are, after all, from two completely different worlds._

_You are truly the greatest, kindest, most handsome human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting._

_I don’t think I can quite express what a fundamental impact you have had and what a truly incredible insight on the world you have shown me and therefore you have my sincerest of gratitude’s. Thank you doesn’t nearly seem enough to me but it will have to do._

_Thank you truly._

_I wish you the greatest in life, you deserve it; and so much more._

_Goodbye Dean._

And that’s it. I mean dude even used a fricken ellipsis and semi-colon, in a handwritten letter? God Castiel was going to drive him crazy.

Stupid blue eyes, goddamn sex hair, kindest fricken guy ever, perfect fucking lay. _URHG._

“Sonofabitch.” He mumbles to the empty room.

-

Castiel couldn’t concentrate at work that night, he was running on only a few hours’ sleep and too many cups of coffee. And all he could think about was Dean goddamn Winchester. Everything he did reminded him of Dean, stupid things like seeing Dean’s eyes in his green floor detergent. It was pathetic.

He needed to get over this, needed to forget.

He didn’t forget, having such an uninteresting job didn’t really help, Dean was constantly on his mind as he cleaned. And tonight was not going in his favour. Zachariah (Manager of the hotel) was snappy around the employees tonight, asking Castiel to re do the windows in the reception area that he had already done today. Castiel felt that old man’s evil smirk on his retreating back as he lowered his head and complied with the order.

Why did something terrible always follow after anything amazing happens? Last night was undoubtedly the most wonderful night of his life and now here he was feeling as unimportant as the speck of dirt he wiped away from the double glazed window.

He got lost in the swish of his cloth and special window cleaner, the light squeak it made as he moved it up and down the glass was a distraction from the ongoing party people.

He didn’t think twice about the loud sound of someone clearing their throat behind him, he was too lost in thoughts of Dean and how many times he would have to wipe the same window before it was deemed acceptable.

“Dean,” Castiel almost dropped his cloth, the sound of that name enough to snap him out of his head. He looked up at his reflection in the transparent window, eyes catching the silhouette behind him.

“…Thank you for giving me the most amazing night of my entire life…” The deep, irritated voice continued and Castiel actually did drop his filthy cloth this time, it fell down in to the bucket of detergent. He slowly turned, taking in a shaky breath and noticing that his lungs were having trouble sending the message to his brain, he almost choked from the lack of oxygen.

Dean stood in front of him, jeans worn old with holes in the knees, a dark green Henley that brought out his eyes and well used brown boots, he looked completely beautiful even with his hair sticking up everywhere.

What the hell was he doing?

“…I’m quite saddened that it had to end this way…” He noticed the tick of Dean’s jaw as he spoke, he was annoyed. Shit. “…and if it was applicable I would of never left your side,” Dean looked up then, their eyes met hesitantly. Dean’s voice hardened as he stared straight into Cas as if he could see everything. “…unfortunately all good things must well... end.”

His tone of voice wasn’t hard to analyse, he was defiantly pissed off and the saddened crinkles to his eyes indicated that he was upset.

“D-dean… W-what are you doing?” He stumbled over his words, wishing Dean would stop reading the stupid note and talk to him. Not that he was supposed to. He left the note with purpose; to never see Dean again.

“…We are, after all, from two completely different worlds…” Dean’s voice crumpled a little, he was struggling to read the rest, and he just wanted him to stop, there was a small crowd gathering round them, clearly thinking this was some kind of entertainment, it made Cas’ stomach lurch and his breathing quickened.

“Dean please stop.” He whispered.

“Nah, you see the thing is Cas, I call bullshit.-” And to enunciate his point he shook the letter in his hand. He took a step closer, closing the gap between them and Castiel took in a sharp breath. Voice lowered, Dean continued. “-We live in the exact same world, it’s how our paths crossed. Just because you’re job title is different and your wage slip has less zeros on it means jack shit to me Cas.”

“Dean…” He wanted nothing more than to bring his arms up, wrap them round Dean, kiss him softly and say he wish he never left. He doesn’t move an inch.

Dean looks down at the letter again, eyes skimming before he looks back up, his pupils a little more dilated then before. “-I wish you the greatest in life, you deserve it; and so much more. Really Cas? This isn’t a Nicolas sparks novel?-“ Cas drops his gaze, perhaps it was stupid to even leave a letter. Too selfish. Should have just left.

“-Well what if the greatest in my life is standing right in front of me?” His eyes snap back to green. What? He barely registers the soft coos from the now too large crowd. Dean is just staring, nothing on his face indicates that this is a joke.

“Dean…”

“-No, Cas. Please, just hear me out for a moment.” Then he’s stepping impossibly closer, their bodies almost entwined as one. Dean brings a hand up and cups his face, doesn’t glance once at their audience, only at Cas, like he’s all that matters. “This isn’t ‘ _Goodbye Dean’_ not if you don’t want it to be, because I don’t. I can’t. Not after last night Cas, there’s something here and you know it.”

He sighs then, hot breath hitting Cas’ lips and it makes him push his head that little bit closer to peck Dean’s lips once, subtly. “Okay” he whispers against Dean’s dry mouth. Because everything Dean has said is true. There is something here, has to be. He physically and mentally ached this morning when he left and it’s been all he could think about all day, this wasn’t just a normal one night stand.

The world around them becomes a blur as Dean smiles wide and then that smile is on his, firm kisses as Dean holds on to him as if he’s afraid Cas will leave again if he lets go. The kisses become insistent as Dean licks across his bottom lip, kisses the same lip before pushing his tongue inside Cas’ mouth and deepening it into a hot, wet mess that Cas never wants to end.

“What is going on here?” A loud bellow breaks them apart. Fuck. Zachariah. This wasn’t going to go down very well.

It’s only then that he realises the crowd are cheering and clapping, it makes Dean whisper in to his ear ‘So apparently this is a Nicholas sparks novel.” And Cas shouldn’t giggle when he’s about to be in a shit ton of trouble, the thing is; he just doesn’t care. Not now that he has Dean.

“Castiel. What is the meaning of this?” Cas turns to look at the ugly bald man, his eyes are furious, Cas swears he can see hell behind them.

It’s Dean who answers, “I believe it’s a shout of encouragement, praise, joy. Not that you would know anything about that Zach, aye.”

“Shows over everybody, I hope you enjoyed our sneak peak of excellent entertainment that we provide here at The Cosmopolitan, enjoy your night.” And Cas can see the false pretence of his smile.

When the crowd dissipates Zachariah turns to them, Dean’s arm currently tightly round his waist as if for protection. “Mr Winchester, you know I always overlook your sour demeanour and sass because you are a well-paying customer, but this kind of fraternization with an employee is strictly prohibited.”

“S’okay Zach, we were just leaving, right Cas.”

And perhaps it’s a stupid thing to do but Dean gives him confidence that is undeniably the greatest thing ever and before he can think it over he smiles smugly at Zachariah and in a deep tone says “Please accept this as my resignation.” After all, it was kind of a lousy job anyway, there’s so much more the world has to offer.

He takes Dean’s offered hand and they leave the hotel behind. Who knows what will happen now or where Dean will lead him but honestly, he can’t say he’s too worried. Not with someone like Dean beside him, he feels like he could do anything, be anything.

They have a lot to talk about and discuss before any arrangements are made but right now, he’s ecstatic, blissed on joy and love. He’s completely happy all because of one strange yet perfect night.


End file.
